1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a container and assembly for maintaining a towel in a moist state. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container and an enclosed golf wet towel which may be attached to a selected object such as a golf cart or a golf bag to provide the user with easy access to the moist towel during golfing activities.
2. Background Information
During golfing activities, it is often desirable to have a moist or wet towel close at hand. Such a wet towel is desirable because often times it is necessary to clean the faces of golf clubs and other objects with a damp towel. By regularly cleaning the faces of golf clubs, a golfer's performance may be substantially improved. Furthermore, frequent cleaning extends the life of a golfer's clubs.
One problem faced by golfing enthusiasts, however, is the difficulty in maintaining a towel in a moist state throughout the entirety of a golf outing. This problem is further aggravated during hot and dry weather conditions. Also, the problem of keeping the towel moist is made even more difficult because golfing is often an all day event. Furthermore, in addition to the problem associated with keeping towels in a moist state, is the difficulty in providing a simple and easy to use container which has an easily accessible towel for use in cleaning the faces of golf clubs.
Thus, a need exists for a golf wet towel container which maintains a towel in a moist state for an extended period of time, notwithstanding hot and dry weather conditions. Furthermore, there is a need that this container provide easy access to the towel contained therein, thereby facilitating ease in cleaning the faces of golf clubs. The structure of the present invention contains a solution to the aforementioned problems.